Aigami
| romaji_name = Aigami | other_names = Diva (ディーヴァ, Dīvua) | gender = Male | school = Domino High School | relatives = Sera (sister) | anime_deck = Cubic | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions | manga_debut = "TRANSCEND GAME (part 2)" | anime_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions | ja_voice = http://www.yugioh20th.com/news/detail.html#post-0ea3 }} Aigami ( , Aigami), real name Diva (ディーヴァ, Dīvua), is the antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions. He is described as a mysterious youth who holds the keys to the movie's story. Design Appearance Aigami has tanned skin, golden eyes and dark teal hair that spikes out at the back, and in twin spikes similar to horns in addition to two ponytails bound with golden rings. Aigami wears a sleeveless green trench coat with a black border that is patterned with orange triangles, a lavender long-sleeved shirt that reaches past his waist with the sleeves rolled back to form spikes at his elbows, a light green sash at his waist, tan pants, and simple brown boots tied at the cuff with tan cord. Aigami also wears a large golden cross-shaped adornment that is clipped onto one of his bangs, twin golden bracelets with curved designs engraved on them, and a pendant that resembles a miniature Millennium Puzzle. At one point, Aigami wears the closed-coat variant of the Domino High School male uniform. Etymology Aigami's name literally translates to "indigo god". Abilities He is shown to be capable of teleporting across long distances in a flash of yellow light, and can summon a mysterious cube with unspecified magical properties at will. Biography History Aigami lived in Egypt with his sister, Sera, and with Mani. Shadi played a mentor-like role in their lives and taught them about the Millennium Items. In the Shrine of the Underworld, he informed them that three of the items were weak to evil, three represented justice and the seventh, the Millennium Puzzle, contained both justice and evil. He considered Aigami to be of the same level as the person, destined to solve the Millennium Puzzle. Shadi told them that when the seven items are gathered, the door to a better world would be opened and that the three of them could enter this world, because they had been chosen. Bakura's father entered the shrine, while Shadi was teaching Aigami, Sera and Mani about the Items. He offered to buy the Millennium Ring, but Shadi instead got the ring to test him. The event led to Bakura's son, Ryo Bakura, coming into contact with the ring, awaking Dark Bakura, who attacked Shadi. Aigami, Sera and Mani rushed to Shadi, who handed the Quantum Cube, before he died. Aigami, Sera and Mani resided with a group of children, on a plateau above the clouds. Aigami decided to leave one day and went with a group of children. Mani also left to keep an eye on him. Transcend Game Following Seto Kaiba overcoming Sera's obstacle in an attempted ascension to the netherworld, Aigami approached Sera. He remarked that Sera had been very close and that Kaiba was not somebody they could easily eliminate. While speaking to her, he retrieved a balloon Tomo had let float away and returned it to him.Yu-Gi-Oh! special chapter: "TRANSCEND GAME (part 2)" The Dark Side of Dimensions Aigami altered the memories of people of Domino City, implanting the notion that he had been a new student at Domino High School. When Yugi Mutou, Anzu Mazaki, Katsuya Jonouchi, Anzu Mazaki and Ryo Bakura saw him at school, they were convinced that they knew him from before, but struggled to remember his name, before Honda finally said it was Aigami. After school, Aigami was harassed by Kudaragi and his gang, who made sexual threats, until Jonouchi intervened. The gang left, but demanded Aigami to meet at the KaibaCorp construction site later. Aigami complied and met the gang, who had brought various weapons and a camcorder, intending to give him a lesson in pain. Aigami laughed and informed them that he had altered their memories. He then used the Quantum Cube on the gang, causing them to disappear. Before leaving, he picked up their camcorder. Aigami teleported to a mall, where he watched over Yugi and his friends. He was interrupted by Mani, who informed him that Seto Kaiba had found the Millennium Puzzle. Aigami teleported to the Shrine of the Underworld, where Kaiba was excavating the Millennium Puzzle. Kaiba was aware Aigami was present in the crowd and that he was after the Millennium Puzzle. Kaiba called Aigami out by the name "Diva" and a KaibaCorp employee threatened him with a gun. An act, which Aigami mocked, before using the Quantum Cube to make the gunman disappear. He unsuccessfully attempted to use the cube of Kaiba, who accused him of trying his own power against him. The two faced each other in a Duel instead. Aigami seemed to take the advantage in the Duel. However Kaiba pulled the card, "The God of the Obelisk", straight out of the ground and Summoned it. Aigami thought that this was impossible, since "Obelisk" was the pharaoh's card. Kaiba then used the effect of "Obelisk" and defeated Aigami. Once the KaibaCorp computer finished scanning the Millennium Puzzle pieces, Mokuba mounted the glass case containing the pieces onto a helicopter and taunted Aigami. Aigami teleported himself onto the case and stuck his hand through the glass. Mokuba saw what he was doing and headbutted him away, but Aigami managed to secretly take two pieces of the puzzle. While observing Yugi, who was rehearsing his graduation speech, Aigami was approached by Sera, who asked if he had faced Kaiba. He handed her one of the puzzle pieces and instructed her to keep it safe. He also commented on the reviving the pharaoh, which Sera was less enthusiastic about. Aigami spoke with Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda and Bakura, claiming to be interested in getting to know them better. So the group went bowling and went to Burger World. They discussed Duel Monsters and told Aigami about some of their adventures. Later, Jonouchi and Bakura headed to Kame Game to play Duel Monsters with Yugi. On the way, he showed them the Quantum Cube, but claimed it was just a Deck case. After Bakura brought up the topic of the Millennium Ring, Aigami used the cube to transport the three of them somewhere else. When Jonouchi asked what was going on, Aigami used the cube to send Jonouchi to another dimension, which was slowly dissolving. Aigami appeared in the sky in that dimension and taunted Jonouchi, saying he was worthless and could not escape. Aigami approached Bakura and asked if he did not remember their earlier meeting and showed him a vision of the event, where Dark Bakura killed Shadi. Bakura was shocked and wept. He pleaded that it was the ring's doing and apologized for taking away Aigami's someone special. They were interrupted by Mani, who had became corrupted by the evil of the Millennium Ring and attempted to kill Bakura. However Mani regained control of himself, threw Bakura aside and told Aigami to run. Bakura was sent to one dimension. Aigami and Mani, were sent to another, where Mani died and disappeared. Aigami considered picking up the Millennium Ring, but stopped when he heard Yugi calling for Jonouchi. Deck Aigami uses a "Cubic" Deck. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions characters